Oesed
by Lelliel
Summary: El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es . H/D. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc Editorial Salamandra y Warner Bros. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de ésta historia.

**Advertencias:** Drarry. Slash. Uh, alguna coma mal colocada, ¿tal vez?

Gracias a **•~Layla ~• **por ayudarme con el beteo del fic.

_Ésta historia responde a un post de tumblr para la Drarry Network.  
transpotter dijo: ¿Qué pasaría sí...? Draco no sabe del Espejo de Oesed. Harry lo lleva frente a él y se para a su lado, después pregunta: "¿Qué ves, Draco?" Y Draco responde "¿A qué te refieres? Solo es un espejo"_

* * *

**Oesed**

_Por fin sucumbió a la presión de ser auror y se volvió loco._Pensó después de materializarse a las afueras de Hogwarts junto a un muy emocionado Harry. Este se había aparecido en Grimmauld Place y sin mediar palabra lo había arrastrado consigo hasta ese lugar.

Años atrás había aprendido que, a veces, era mejor no preguntar e, intuyendo que esa era precisamente una de esas veces, se dejó guiar al interior del castillo.

Los pasos de ambos resonaban mientras avanzaban por los pasillos vacíos, eran las vacaciones de fin de curso, lo cual hacía menos entendible para él el porqué Harry había querido llevarlo hasta allí.

Su confusión aumentó cuando después de caminar unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea hacia donde se dirigían, no había nada más que aulas en desuso en esa área del castillo. Justo cuando estaba por dejar que su curiosidad aflorara, Harry se dirigió hacia una de las puertas y la abrió para él con un elegante movimiento.

—Su majestad —Apuntó, una amplia y divertida sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Draco le hizo una mueca al pasar por su lado, solo para detenerse después de dar un par de pasos... Paseó su mirada por el lugar y no supo bien como reaccionar al ver lo que había allí dentro, tal vez porque no se podía ver nada, apenas alcanzaba a distinguir las siluetas de lo que parecían ser algunos pupitres. Se volteó hacia su acompañante y arqueó elegantemente una de sus cejas, Harry respondió rodando los ojos y con un movimiento de varita encendió las antorchas, iluminando la estancia.

Draco volvió a girarse y _casi_deseó haberse quedado a oscuras, el lugar era un asco. _Casi_porque su mirada inmediatamente se clavó en algo que desentonaba por completo con el entorno.

—Ven —Harry lo tomó por la manga de su túnica y tiró de él hacia la esquina del salón. —Aquí —apuntó, agarrándolo por los hombros, colocándolo justo frente al espejo. —¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó, colocándose un poco más atrás.

Draco se enfocó en la imagen frente a él, pudo verse a sí mismo con su túnica negra y una ceja alzada, junto a Harry, todo ojos y sonrisa brillante, enfundado en su uniforme de auror, más atrás.

Frunció el ceño, ¿qué era lo que se suponía, debía ver? Llevó su atención al marco del espejo y delineó con su dedo uno de los intrincados detalles allí grabados.

—_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse _—leyó en voz alta. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, si, bueno, no debía de estar muy perceptivo ese día porque no tenía idea de lo que quería decir aquello. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de disponerse a hablar. —Es muy bonito, ¿Planeas llevarlo a casa? —preguntó, conectando su mirada con la de Harry a través del espejo.

— Espera... ¿Qué? —preguntó este después de salir de su ligero estado de confusión, dando un par de pasos para colocarse justo a su lado. —¿No puedes ver nada? —Draco suspiró, exasperado.

—Por supuesto que puedo. No estoy ciego, idiota —Fue su turno de jalonear a Harry hasta ponerlo bien frente al espejo. —Aquí estás tú y obviamente el de aquí soy yo —apuntó mientras señalaba ambos reflejos —Es un espejo, Potter. ¿Qué se supone que hace sino reflejar? —

A Harry le tomó algunos minutos poder reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, Draco volvió a sentirse confundido porque Harry había empezado a reír. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero no llegó muy lejos, Harry se había lanzado sobre él y había procedido a besarlo.

_Y qué beso..._

Fue mientras caminaban por los jardines del castillo un rato más tarde, que se enteró de la verdadera función del espejo, de cual era la imagen que de niño Harry veía en él y de cómo le había, prácticamente, rogado a McGonagall para que lo dejara sacarlo de la cámara que lo había contenido los últimos trece años por un par de horas solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Draco suspiró y se encogió mentalmente de hombros, ni siquiera podía pensar en _nada, cualquier cosa_ para decir. Pero Harry sí que seguía parloteando sin parar, hasta parecía _brillar..._Volvió a suspirar y a encogerse de hombros, no podía recriminarle nada, él también se sentía feliz. Especialmente después de haber averiguado que lo que Harry veía en el espejo era exactamente lo que él veía.

**Fin**

* * *

**Autora a****l**** habla:** Y allí quedó mi primer Drarry ¡Yay~! Espero no haberlo echado a perder (?)... En fin~ ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Son todos bienvenidos.

_Los fickers nos alimentamos de tus reviews, ¿Dejarás que muramos de inanición?_


End file.
